


Magical Money

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: The Eternal Boredom Cure [5]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Batman - All Media Types, Camp Lakebottom, Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: So after the events of their main shows all these rich kids had to keep going about their daily lives, whether or not they enjoyed parts of it. When once again dragged to their parents boring parties, a small group of them make a stand, and for the kids at least, these parties suddenly become a LOT more entertaining. And because of this, they all learn they have a lot more in common then they thought.A.K.A Another one of my show hodgepodges. Have fun!





	Magical Money

Pacifica Northwest had always hated her parents parties; not just the haunted ones either! Actually, she might even prefer those ones. The normal ones, well...They just seemed to be inherently boring. Nothing interesting ever happened. It was just rich, famous people exchanging small talk over snacks and meals far too tiny and intricate to ever be filling. She hadn't ever really enjoyed them; at best she'd get to mope around with other children who'd much rather be elsewhere also, at worst she had to small talk with the adults for the whole night as well. She was used to them, they were just an unpleasant but not unbearable experience she endured for the happiness of her parents, no matter how corrupt they may be (they were still her parents, after all). She didn't really expect them to ever change, either, even after her parents near death experiences this summer. 

...Then the McCord's returned from summer camp. 

Well, not just the McCord's. McGee and Suzi had definitely been the largest changes, but Gretchen, Squirt, and even Jordan Buttsquat had come back as far different people. Far more outgoing, outspoken, parties livened up the moment they arrived as they were no longer content to just mope and wait with the others as they had done in the past. Even Port Noy and Sasha Smithywicks, two of the quietest rich kids she had ever met, would liven up and branch out if any of the aforementioned kids started something up. It was like they'd been introduced to something that forced them all out of their shells, one way or another. Pacifica was actually regretting not going to camp with them this summer like she'd thought about, but then again, considering who she met this summer instead...it was a fair trade off. The adventure would have been nice, but she got plenty with the Pines as well. 

Besides, she could enjoy an adventure or two with them now. She had no idea what had happened at camp, but these kids who had hardly known each other (if ever met at all) before this were now all heavily bonded, and set up on teams it seemed. McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt to one side with Suzi and Jordan on the other. Port and Sasha got involved on McGee's behalf as well sometimes if Jordan had cronies helping out. They would start off any party with more than two in attendance (which they seemed to find ways to ensure) with a healthy dose of smack talk and arguing, which would lead to some kind of competition or fight. And the first time she followed them outside, she realized these fights had taken a more mystical take. Whether it be wrangling sentient vegetables or dragon racing, there was always something supernatural following them now. It had taken her until their third post summer party, right before Halloween, for her to finally catch one of them in a calm enough environment to ask how the change had taken place.

"Camp Lakebottom." Gretchen had responded with a grin.

"What?" Pacifica had responded, eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you all went to Camp Sunnysmiles this summer?"

"It was the plan," she responded with a shrug. "But not the result. Jordan somehow got the three of us on the wrong bus and to the wrong camp. We have no regrets in hindsight. Let's just say Lakebottom did more for ALL of us then Sunnysmiles on its own ever could."

"And that's where all the magic suddenly came from?" Asked Sam Manson, walking up behind them, fresh out of the recent challenge. She'd also been amazed by the change, but unlike Pacifica who watched their competitions from the sidelines, Sam had jumped in on Suzi's team to even the usual numbers out. She may have gotten along with Gretchen best, but she loved a good fight, and being on the opposite team as her old friend ensured her one. 

"Of course!" Shouted Squirt, running off as his turn on the spinning Tentacles of Doom ended. Apparently their friend Slimy had a cousin in the Gravity Falls lake (Mr. Doom, as he preferred) who was willing to spin them for McGee and Buttsquat's barf challenge. First team to get to three non barfee's wins. Squirt, Gretchen, and McGee apparently had stomachs of steal, as did Sam for some unknown reason (thank you Tucker). Jordan and Suzi however...

"You should have eaten more of Rosebud's cooking!" McGee shouted in glee after his barfing sister and rival, laughing as they took off to the wood line. 

"Wait, it's not safe to-" Pacifica started as she noticed the gnomes headed towards Suzi from the tree line. They usually did the challenges near the mansion, this was too far out!

Before she could even finish the sentence though, Tim Drake -who usually sat on the sidelines with her- was in between the vomiting duo and the gnomes in an obviously well practiced martial arts stance. The gnomes -who apparently still had some common sense- slowly backed away from the violent boy, before dashing into the forest once more.

"I didn't know you could fight." Gretchen responded in suprise, echoing the general consensus. "Was that a Silat stance?"

He nodded. "It never hurts to be prepared to defend one's self or one's companions. I'm pretty good at it too; my brother and sister are far better though." He said with a smug grin. 

And that's what finally made Pacifica realize something. She'd been so wrapped up in their new excitement and adventures she hadn't even seen it before. The way Tim had said that, it was like this was an everyday occurrence. She responded that way herself because here in Gravity Falls, gnomes and ghosts and lake monsters WERE an everyday occurrence, but for the others...

"Group huddle!" She shouted, the first time it was her shouting it actually. Surprisingly everyone did file in, including the recovering Jordan and Suzi, just like they all did when McGee shouted it. "Today we are playing a new game, it's called show and tell. How about we show and tell everyone why none of this magic is surprising anyone. I'll even go first." She motioned to the woods around her. "Welcome to my hometown. It's infested with gnomes, werebears, unicorns, manticores, dinosaurs, world altering magic, and every once and a while an inter-dimensional demon. Who's next?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow as she glances at the circle around her.

"My hometowns a ghost hotspot, we have an active dimensional portal to their realm and everything." Sam spoke up. "Some of my closest friends are ghosts."

Arthur Spudinsky, one of the more intelligent (if insane) members of their gathering spoke up. "New York has as many magical creatures as any enchanted forest could hope to. Including my awesome best friend, yo. There's dragons in New York." He said with a cheery smile.

"I'm from Gothum." Tim said, as if that was self explanatory. It kind of was. "Between Batman and the villains, nothing is surprising anymore."

"The summer camp we all went to gave us our magical connections." Said McGee with a grin, not having been present for Gretchen's explanation earlier. 

"The grim reaper lives down the street from me." Mindy said with a grimace. "This disgusting girl in my class has him held captive." This actually managed to surprise the group, who all turn to her. She shrugs. "There's a reason surprises don't work on me anymore." 

Pacifica glanced around the group, taking in their relaxed positions. The more they discussed this, the more everyone else actually looked at home. Like the oddities in their lives actually made this conversation feel more comfortable. She understood, to be honest. She never felt this relaxed usually without THOSE two present. Having others talk about their bizarre adventures, most of them fondly, well...it made her feel like part of something bigger. Like her and her two closest friends weren't alone in their adoration of and experiences with the supernatural. So when the others started to go into details, sharing stories about box ghosts and doo doo holidays, she joined in happily, enjoying the warmth spreading through her.

Maybe she liked her parents small talk parties after all.


End file.
